Catnip
by DJMirnum
Summary: What happens when a certain black cat hero is exposed to catnip? Well, it's going to be quite a trip.


Marinette was on her balcony watering some new plants. They were 20 inches tall and resembled a plant from the mint family. They had small bilabiate flowers in white with spots of purple or pink colors. She barely turned around when she felt another presence behind her.

"Hello, kitty."

Chat Noir was perched on the railing of her balcony.

"Hello, Purr-incess. These look new; I never took you as a gardener."

"I do have a green thumb. I really like the way these looked and they actually have some health benefits. Plus, they are my project in biology."

"What is it," he asked approaching her.

"It's catnip. I can brew it in tea or cook with it to and it can help stomach with problems."

Chat Noir got down by the blooms and sniffed them.

"Hmmm", he thought. "That smells great!"

He sniffed it some more and a euphoric sensation invaded his brain. He felt really giddy and tense and yet relaxed. He sniffed it more and he just couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh gawd, this is amazing! Wow, my body feels weird! Everything looks so colorful!"

Marinette was completely clueless to what was happening behind her. She didn't notice that Chat had collapsed on the ground with a goofy grin on his face and a glazed over look in his eyes. He began to roll around and purr and giggle. When she heard him giggle, she turned and saw him on his back with his arms and legs tucked up and his body twisted. He lazily smiled at her and pawed the air. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Are you enjoying yourself, kitty cat?"

"You have noooooooo ideaaaaaaaaaa," he drawled out.

Marinette grabbed a dried leaf dangled it under his nose and he inhaled the scent and he was back to rolling around again, stretching his arms and legs out and twisting his body. Purrs and giggles were the only sounds he could make. Marinette reached out to pet him on his and he melted.

"You like that," she cooed.

"Ooooooooh, yeah! Please don't stooooooop," he said dreamily.

He whined when she stopped and went back to watering her plants. He crawled over to her and rubbed up against her leg.

"What is it, silly kitty," she smiled looking down at him.

"Mooooooore! I want mooooooore," he whined and sort of growled out.

Marinette giggled as she took her phone out and hit the record button for video.

"What do you want, kitty?"

"I need mooooooore! More catnip!"

Marinette grabbed one more leaf for him.

"Open your mouth."

He did and began to chew on the leaf. It took a few seconds for something to happen but soon he was back in that euphoric state and this time it felt more potent. He laughed and writhed in pleasure he never thought he could feel. He looked at Marinette and felt his entire body light up. Marinette just kept recording him and giggling like crazy. She knew he was a goofball but this was on a whole other level. She leaned forward to scratch his head but he quickly forced her down. Her giggles turned to a surprise gasp as she fell down on her bottom and Chat crawled over to her with a smirk on his face. Personal space was out the window as his face inched closer to her's. Red faced and panicking, she put her hand on his chest to try to put some distance between them. It didn't work; he kept getting closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation of whatever he was going to do. Then, she felt something was rubbing against her cheek. She opened one eye to see a wall of blonde hair in her line of sight. And she even heard purring? Chat Noir was contently nuzzling Marinette and purring quite loudly. She hesitantly patted his head and that set him off even more.

"Good, kitty," she said softly. "Who's my pretty kitty?"

"Meeeeee," he squealed. He then yawned. "Kitty needs a nap now."

Then he snuggled up against Marinette and closed his eyes and began to sleep peacefully. Marinette knew she couldn't stay in this position so she tried to move and hoped he wouldn't wake up. Thankfully, he didn't; he was practically dead weight. She got him inside her room and placed him on her chaise. He continued to sleep while she worked on her project. Soon, she heard him stir and groan. He blearily opened his green eyes, not quite all there.

"The kitty wakes. Did you have a good cat nap," asked Marinette sweetly.

"Yeah. What happened? I remember being on your balcony and sniffing those flowers and then, I felt really happy and relaxed."

Marinette giggled as she took her phone out and showed him the video of what he did; his cheeks turned bright red.

"You were quite the happy little kitty," Marinette cooed.

"Please delete that video," he begged.

"Why? It's quite entertaining and I can always watch it when I need a laugh."

"If that ends up on the Ladyblog," he snarled.

"It won't. It'll be our secret. I promise."

He wanted to argue more but his ring alerted him of how much time he had left.

"I guess I better go. I'll be watching the blog and if that video ends up on there; there will be consequences," he vaguely threatened and then darted out through the skylight.

She knew he wouldn't seriously hurt her; maybe just an intense tickling session. But no matter, she had a project to finish. The next day at school, Marinette was carrying one of the catnip plants to biology for her presentation along with her other visual aids; she met Alya outside the door.

"Hey girl, you look like you're ready."

"Yeah, I just hope I don't choke."

Adrien happened to walk by and noticed the plant Marinette was holding.

"No! I can't get too close or I might have a reaction," he panicked inwardly. He was ready to walk the other way but Nino stopped him.

"Hey, dude! Where you going? Biology's this way!"

Nino dragged a panicking Adrien over to where Marinette and Alya were. Marinette was already setting up her presentation as he and Nino sat down.

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted cheerfully. "We will begin our presentations starting with Marinette."

Marinette began her presentation on the catnip plant and its basic biological facts and what it's uses are for humans.

"While catnip doesn't have much of an effect on humans, cats on the other hand have an amazing reaction to it. Researchers and cat owners have found that this plant sends cats into a euphoric state. It releases a chemical called nepetalactone and can be released just by smelling the bruised leaves of the plant or eating it. I have a short video that displays the typical reaction."

"Oh no! She wouldn't! She promised!"

While Adrien screamed inwardly and prepared for the upcoming embarrassment, a video of a house cat that was rolling around in catnip was shown. He sighed with relief.

"As you can see, this cat just loves the stuff. Even big cats like lions, and tigers and others have the same reaction. But not every cat does; roughly 33% are not affected. I have here some dried leaves that can be used for brewing tea or cooking that you all can look at and smell. It shouldn't affect you unless you're part cat."

When Marinette gave a leaf to Adrien, he was a bit reluctant. But the puzzled look on her face told him that he better take it unless he wanted to make a scene. He took the leaf and barely brought it to his nose. He didn't sniff deeply but it was just enough to send that same buzz to his brain and he quickly passed it to Nino before the feeling got stronger. During the other presentations, he fought the urge to sniff his fingers where the scent lingered. He would look like a total weirdo; he asked if he could run to the bathroom wanting to wash his hands to hopefully get rid of the scent. He made it and checked to see if no one was around. When the coast was clear, he sniffed his fingers and the euphoric state returned but not as strong as before. He felt giddy and happy and actually liked the feeling as long as he didn't start to roll around like that cat did. He washed his hands and returned to class just as the bell for lunch rang. Marinette wasn't there when he returned and found out from Alya that she took the plant back home. He felt relieved that he wouldn't have to keep smelling the plant all day. However, what he didn't count on was that the scent lingered on Marinette. Every class they had together, he could faintly smell the catnip on Marinette's clothes. It took every ounce of will power to not run up to her and sniff her like an animal smelling its prey. He thought he was handling it pretty well; he had a goofy smile on his face and would randomly giggle for no reason. He used the excuse that he remembered something funny and most everyone bought it. He was in the library trying to study and to distance himself from Marinette but, he saw her heading towards him and he began to panic.

"Hi Adrien, may I sit here?"

"Sure," he responded nervously as she took the seat next to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this physics assignment. I'm really lost."

"Yeah, ok."

He was doomed; he won't be able to control himself with her and the scent of catnip so close. He could still smell it; on her clothes, her skin and her hair.

"Ok, I got the first part of the problem but I'm not sure about the second part," she said as she presented her work.

"Well, you see...," he said as he got closer. One sniff by her neck and he was done. "Marinette, please promise me you won't freak out at what I'm about to do."

"What?"

He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. He gripped the back of her chair and used his other hand to steady himself on the table.

"Oooooooh, yeah," he sighed heavily.

"Adrien? What's gotten into you," said a red faced Marinette.

"Sorry," he sniffed. "You just smell," he sniffed again. "Really, really, good."

Marinette didn't think his voice could get that husky and she was on cloud nine at the moment; that she could cause such a reaction for him. Wait, she didn't put on any perfume today so what's he smelling then? It couldn't be the catnip, could it? He's a human; humans aren't supposed to react like this! Well, a certain cat-like hero did; hold up! If Adrien is reacting like how Chat did, then that means! Marinette looked at Adrien who had a happy look on his face. The same look Chat had when he was exposed to the catnip. She decided to test something out.

"Good, kitty," she smiled as she pet him. Adrien began to purr loudly. "Who's my pretty kitty?"

"Meeeeee," Adrien squealed.

That sealed it for her; no way that reaction was coincidence. But, she had to play it cool.

"Ummm, are you ok?"

Adrien blinked a few times and then realized what he was doing. His cheeks turned bright red and he quickly scooted away from her.

"Gosh, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me?!"

"It-it's fine," she squeaked out with her cheeks flushed as well.

"I think I should go," he said gathering his things. He stopped when Marinette placed her hand on his. He whipped his head up to her and she gave him the sweetest smile that he swore made his heart skip.

"Please stay. I'm not upset. And I really could use your help."

"Alright," he gulped.

It was a bit better this time; the scent was starting to wane and Adrien felt like he could concentrate on helping Marinette with her work. After they finished, Marinette gathered her things to head home.

"Thanks again for your help. I'd be up all night trying to get this done if it weren't for you."

"It was my pleasure."

What Marinette did next made him feel even better that what the catnip did for him. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and darted out red in the face leaving an equally red faced, but very happy Adrien behind.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that! I was curious as to what would happen if Chat/Adrien was exposed to catnip. I did research the plant and its effects on cats and people. I might have taken a few liberties just for the sake of the story and for comedy. Man, if someone is willing to draw a picture of Chat's reaction to catnip, that'd be hilarious. Either take it as a request or a challenge, I don't care. You're free to decide for yourself.**


End file.
